Problem: Convert $\dfrac{249}{28}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $249 \div 28 = {8}\ \text{ R } {25}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{224}{28}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $25$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{25}}{28}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{25}{28}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{224}{28}} + {\dfrac{25}{28}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{249}{28}$.